The subject matter herein relates generally to card edge connector systems.
Card edge connector systems are known that include circuit cards configured to be mated with the card edge connectors. Such card edge connector systems typically utilize the card edge connector to align and guide mating of the circuit cards in the card slot. However, the circuit cards may be improperly loaded into the card slot, such as at an angle, which may cause damage to the contacts of the card edge connector.
A need remains for a card edge connector system that provides guidance and alignment of circuit cards with card edge connectors for mating the circuit cards with the card edge connectors.